pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:You don't belong here like this./@comment-30919645-20190715023042/@comment-37992760-20190717160820
ohh, i REALLY liked this!!! i've never been too interested in silver as a character (though same applies for most human pokemon characters shdhdhff, plus never actually finishing a johto game doesn't help) but this pasta made me feel really guilty about that and actually develop a new appreciation for him :3 the buildup is slow but incredibly worth it, both introducing bits of doubt while also getting attached to silver and his pokemon (and also a feeling of "MAN I WISH THIS WAS A REAL ROMHACK WOW" dhdhfhdhf). sure, the pasta is long, but i have attention span issues (possibly adhd) and usually bail on a long pasta if it doesn't interest me... this, i couldn't put down! i've also ALWAYS been a sucker for characters suffering from horrific (probably glitchy) meta circumstances beyond their control and also plots about characters fighting for their right to exist, so this was right up my alley! i just... i LOVE glitchy body horror man... and the protagonist-puppet (puppetagonist?) was a disturbing mental visual. i feel this pasta's generally more melancholy than creepy, but that's in no means a bad thing - especially since two of my own finished pokepastas (out of only four...) are more melancholy as well as well as a great deal of the super successful ones. but boy does it do melancholy WELL - there's such a heavy sadness to the loss of megaree but i also really appreciate silver moving on as well... it's so rare in pokepastas to acknowledge the bittersweetness of moving on from a loss, but it manages to both have silver move on and retain the emptiness of the loss for the narrator. my only two criticisms i can think of are maybe that the severe weirdness reared its head a little earlier (though i can't think of a clean and non-intrusive way to do that so maybe not?), and uhhhhh. something literally only i will care about: the way you used gen 1 glitch pokemon. to keep myself from going on a long and stupid and nitpicky rant, i'll keep it short: seeing obscure gen 1 glitches was nice, but seemed weird in the context and while the copying silver's party thing was REALLY cool, it seemed... weird to use existant but unrelated gen 1 glitches for it. it probably would've been more thematically appropriate to use ????? from gen 2 (though there's only four varieties of those in each gen 2 game) or if it had to be gen 1 glitchmon, perhaps the time capsule exploit equivalents of silver's team? again this is just me being SUPER pedantic because glitch pokemon are one of my childhood obsessions that i hold near and dear to my heart ^^;; ohhhhh god this comment is already disgustingly long but. this pasta is REALLY good, and it completely surprised me to find out it was your FIRST as well! this was a pleasure to read and if you decide to write any other pokepastas at some point i'd love to see them ^_^ (also wow this reminds me that i gotta make a favorite pokepastas list for my userpage.......)